


The Devil's Tour

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A lot of cars, F/M, a little fluff, a little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer gives Chloe a tour of his home and takes her for a spin in one of his many cars.Takes place after S2x09 but before the kiss of S2x11 so... AU?  Slightly.One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classymammoths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classymammoths/gifts).



> This is for classymammoths, who requested a story about Lucifer giving Chloe a tour of the LUX building and ending at his garage, where he has many, many cars. I'm sorry it took so long! I hope this fulfills your expectations.
> 
> This has not been beta-ed, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer sat in his shirtsleeves at the piano in his penthouse, happily playing James Horner’s “Conquest of the Air,” when Chloe walked out of the elevator and made her way to his side.  Slanting a glance at her, he lifted his chin and smiled gently as he played.  He tipped his head to one side and beckoned her to sit next to him.  As she sat down, he turned to look at her, looking sultry with his eyes half-closed.

“What can I do for you, Detective?” he asked as his fingers caressed the ivory keys.  “Do we have a new case?”

Chloe shook her head.  “No....”

His eyebrows rose as he continued playing.  “Ah.  Pity.”  He shot her a wicked glance.  “Well then, if you don’t have any boring work to do, perhaps I can entice you to join me in the bedroom for a bit of one-on-one fun?  Or two- or three-on-one, if you prefer.”

The detective slapped his arm playfully.  “Stop it, Lucifer.  You know I’m not here for that,” she chided.  He merely grinned as his hands swept up and down the keyboard.

Lucifer wondered what had brought his partner to him.  Finally pulling his hands away from the keys, he gave Chloe his full attention.  She sat beside him, so close, looking beautiful with her tousled hair and aqua eyes twinkling like stars.  She wasn’t dressed to impress, clad in a comfy flannel shirt and jeans, and yet the sight of her took his breath away.  His heart thumped painfully in his chest as he gazed at her.  Ever since she had hugged him after her father’s killer had been arrested, he had felt these strange, warm feelings for her.  Well, actually the feelings had started before then, but the hug had intensified them.  And then for no reason at all, she had helped him by getting LUX designated as a historical landmark so that he could buy back the building, which boggled his mind and increased the feelings even more.

He didn’t understand what was happening to him.  Usually humans had no effect on him, but the detective had always been different.  These feelings for her that sped up his heartbeat and made the butterflies flutter madly in his stomach were completely new to him, and he didn’t know how to handle them.  He tried to play it cool as he studied her.  Her face was full of mischief, which made him wonder again why she had sought him out.  That she had come seeking sex was probably too much to hope for, but the Devil could always dream....

“Right.  So what brings you here?” he asked.

She ran her hand over the side arm of the piano.  “I’ve always wondered -- can you sing?”

He goggled at her.  “Detective, of course I can sing!  Haven’t you ever heard me at LUX?”

She shook her head as a smile teased her lips.  “Nope, never had the opportunity.”

“Well, that is something we must remedy.”  When he reached for the glass of Scotch on top of the piano, his shoulder brushed hers, sending electric shocks down his arm.  That had never happened before with anyone, and it surprised him so much that he almost dropped his drink.

Shutting his eyes, he struggled to get his pounding heart under control by downing his Scotch quickly.  “So... is that why you’re here?  You wish me to serenade you?”

She chuckled.  “No, I was just asking, since you were playing.”  Her face grew merry as she said, “I was wondering if you could give me a tour.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows.  “A tour?”

She nudged his shoulder.  “You know, now that you own the building.”

He blinked.  She... she wanted him to give her a tour of his building?  He gawked at her.  No human ever wanted to spend time with him -- well, unless sex was involved, of course.  They never hung around afterward, and they never asked to see a tour of his residence....

Realizing he looked like an absolute idiot gaping at Chloe, he shut his mouth with a snap and nodded.  For once he felt unbalanced, as if the earth had just shifted under him unexpectedly.  Pleasure shot through him and he smiled.  “Of course, Detective.  Let me get my jacket.”

She pointed to a jacket thrown carelessly over the arm of the couch.  “What’s wrong with the one over there?”

He gave her a highly insulted look.  “Please, Detective.  That doesn’t match my trousers.  I refuse to look like a mismatched hobo.”

“Oh,” she said solemnly, but her eyes twinkled with amusement.  Lucifer had the feeling that she was laughing at him.

As he started to head to his bedroom, he was surprised to find her tagging along behind him.  He turned and gave her a puzzled look.  “What are you doing?”

“I’m curious to see what your closet looks like.  You’re always dressed so immaculately.”

“Very well, this way.”  Shrugging, he led the way into his master bedroom.  Showing her his closet wasn’t the best way to get her into his bedroom, but... at least it was a start...?

As soon as they walked into the closet, she started laughing like there was no tomorrow.  His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what had amused her.  Glancing around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary -- merely his wardrobe.  He pulled his black Prada jacket off of a coat hanger, then turned to her.  “What’s so funny?”

“Your closet is twice the size of my bedroom -- you have way more clothes than I do!” she said between laughs.  “And you must have more shoes than Imelda Marcos!”

“I have a penchant for fine Italian leather.”  He still didn’t know what was so amusing.  “I have a right to look good, don’t I?  I have a reputation to maintain.”

Chloe tried to make a straight face, although she still looked like she was going to burst into guffaws.  “Sure, Lucifer.”

Humans - sometimes they behaved in the most inexplicable manner.  Shaking his head, he led her back out to the main area of the penthouse and to the elevator.  Giving her his best smile, he said, “Right.  Let’s get this tour going, shall we?”

He took her to floor after floor after floor of the building.  There was a level dedicated to artwork, another to all different sorts of instruments from all over the world, and yet another that was filled with virtual reality equipment.  He showed her a level that was a giant ballroom.  Sweeping her into his arms, he hummed a tune as he waltzed her around the floor while she laughed and danced gracefully with him.

He showed her his personal library -- a level filled with books.  Oh, he had books upstairs in the penthouse, but those were old, treasured books collected from all over the world on supernatural things.  His personal library held regular books he collected -- a huge stock of fiction and nonfiction, history books, theological books which he told Chloe he saw as humor books, and a vast collection of cookbooks.

“I have something of a cookbook addiction,” he admitted sheepishly as he took her back into the elevator.

She gave him a tender smile.  “I figured as much.  You cook like a master chef.”

Why that should make him stand up a little straighter and thrust his chest out was something he decided not to investigate -- at least, not now.

He brought her to the giant cinema room on the second floor, where the ceiling height was much higher than on upper levels.  Chloe gasped as he showed her his huge collection of DVDs as well as films.

“I can show first-run movies here, if I wish,” he said happily.  “Name whatever you like and I can get it.”

Chloe’s mouth dropped open.  “Lucifer, I never imagined you’d have all of this here.”

Grinning wickedly, he said, “If you wish to watch some erotic films with me, I have quite a collection from which we can choose.”

She only slapped his arm and pushed him out of the room.

Next they went below LUX to a giant wine cellar, where Lucifer kept all of his liquor.  The whole floor was dedicated to alcohol.  “This is my personal collection that I’ve been collecting over the years.”  He waved at the shelves around them.  “I have some of the finest wines ever made.”

As he glanced at her, his expression grew tender.  The dim interior did nothing to hide her radiance as she explored the shelves of wine, and her white flannel shirt glowed with almost an ethereal light under the fluorescent lighting.  She looked... lovely, like a faerie.

He didn’t understand the sudden impulse that welled up inside of him, telling him to give her a gift.  After all, he never did anything without getting something in return... and yet when he looked at her, he just couldn’t resist.  He wanted her to remember their little tour -- remember _him,_ and not just as her eccentric partner.

“Right.  What kind of wine do you like?” he asked her.

She blinked with surprise.  “Oh, I’m not particular.  Red is good.”

Smiling, he pulled down a bottle, dusted it off and handed it to her.  “For you.  Chateau Mouton Rothschild, 1945.  A very good year.”

Her eyes grew round, and she pushed the bottle away.  “Oh no, Lucifer.  That... that looks expensive.  I can’t possibly --”

“Think of it as part of the tour -- a souvenir.”

Chloe shook her head.  “No, you should drink it --”

“Take it, Detective.  Please.”

“But --”

“I insist.”  He placed it in her hands, then ignored her frown as he led her back to the elevator.  “The tour’s almost done.   Just the garage left.  There are, of course, the Prohibition tunnels, but we’ll leave those for another day.”

He took her to the lowest level of the subterranean parking, where his cars were kept.  As they walked out into the garage, he heard her gasp.  Turning, he saw the look of amazement on her face.

“Oh my god, Lucifer --”

He winced.  “Dad had nothing to do with this.  I don’t care for his taste in cars.”

She wasn’t listening, for she wandered to the middle of the drive aisle and gaped at the cars.  Of course there was the Corvette that he tooled around in all the time, but Lucifer also had a 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra, a 1961 Jaguar E-Type, a 1964 Astin Martin DB5, and a 1966 Lamborghini Miura.

Lucifer went to her side, admiring the cars, and smiled.  “I’m a bit partial to 60’s classic cars.”

“These are all yours?”  Her eyes were huge in her face.  “Why... why don’t you drive any of them?”

He stared at her in surprise.  “I do.  But the Corvette is my favorite, so I drive that one the most.”

“B-but the others --”

He waved dismissively at them.  “I drive them as well, just not as often.  When the occasion arises.”

Chloe turned to the other side of the drive aisle.  “And those?  Those can’t be yours, as well?”

He followed her gaze and looked at the supercars parked there.  “Yes, they are, although I don’t drive them that often.  The valet once drove one of my cars into a wall because he couldn’t handle its power, so I’m the only one who handles them now.”

Lucifer grinned as he looked at his collection of supercars -- an Aston Martin Vulcan, a McLaren P1, a Lycan Hypersport, a Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, a Ferrari F430, and a Porche 911 GT3 RS.  He watched Chloe approach the Gallardo and run a hand down its black hood.

Seeing the appreciation in her eyes and the longing in her face, he said, “Come, let’s take a spin.”

Chloe shook her head violently and clutched the bottle of red wine to her.  “No.  No, I can’t.”

“Come on, Detective.  You know you want to.”  When she didn’t move, he let out a disbelieving chuckle.  “Don’t tell me you’re afraid to ride shotgun with the Devil?”

She laughed nervously.  “I’ve seen you drive, Lucifer.  I don’t want to die.”

“Nonsense!  Come!”  He pulled the bottle of wine from her grasp and strode to the Corvette, where he rested the bottle on the passenger seat.  “You can get that later.”

He ushered her into the Gallardo, but as he strapped her in, she complained, “This can’t be right.  I feel like I’m lying down.”

Casting a quick glance at her, he smiled reassuringly.  “Trust me, Detective!”

And with that they were off like a shot, speeding through the garage at breakneck speeds until they surfaced onto the street.  Lucifer whipped around the corner, revving his baby as he shifted gears and wove through traffic like the Devil he was.  He couldn’t understand why Chloe was screaming.  Perhaps from joy...?  Yes, surely that was it!

Getting on the freeway, he really put his foot down, pushing his baby to her top speed of 200 miles an hour.  The cars around them moved so slowly that they became statues to be driven around.  Lucifer let out a whoop and a laugh as he drove Chloe all over the Southland at breakneck speeds.  He even managed to add in a little drifting as he drove around some curvy roads.

When he finally returned them to the garage an hour later, Chloe staggered out, looking pale and somewhat... ill?  Surely that couldn’t be right.  She said nothing but swallowed convulsively.  Lucifer figured she must have really enjoyed herself to scream so much from joy.

“There, safe and sound.  Wasn’t that fun?” he asked with a grin.

Chloe merely gave him a dirty look and staggered over to the Corvette, where she leaned on the hood.  Joining her there, Lucifer reached down into the passenger seat to retrieve the bottle of wine and handed it to her.  “And now the tour is officially over.”

“Remind me never to ask you again,” she said in a shaky voice.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her.  “It wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“I need to sit.”

“By all means.”  He opened the passenger door to the Corvette, where she sat down.  Kneeling in front of her, he took a hold of her free hand.  Surprised at how cold it was, he rubbed it between both of his.  Concern lit his eyes as he looked at her pale complexion.  “Detective, are you all right?”

She gave a weak chuckle.  “I just... just need to catch my breath.”

Chloe looked so fragile, sitting in the car.  Lucifer’s heart gave a squeeze.  He hadn’t meant to make her look so... unwell.  She looked like she needed a stiff drink -- which he could give her!  Before she could protest, he swept her up into his arms and kicked the door of the Corvette shut.

She struggled against him.  “Lucifer, what are you doing?”

“Taking you back to the penthouse.  You need a drink, Detective.”

“I can walk -- dammit, put me down!”

Oh, the feel of her writhing body made his insides burn with desire!  But no -- he had to remember that she wasn’t well.  Gritting his teeth against the arousal burning within him, he carried her to the elevator, where it took them to the penthouse.  Striding into his living room, he set Chloe down on the couch, then took the bottle of wine out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table.

“Wait here while I get you a drink --”

She caught his hand.  “No.  Just... just let me sit here for a moment.”

He paused to look at her.  Color was coming back into her cheeks, and she appeared to be recovering.  With a nod, he sat down beside her.  “Detective....”

“I’m okay.”  Picking up his hand, she laced her fingers with his and gave him a smile.  “I wanted to get to know you a little better.  Maybe this wasn’t the best way.”

“Get to know me... better?”  That caught him off-guard.  No one had ever wanted to get to know him better....

She gave him a small smile.  “Yes.”

He cocked his head at her, puzzled.  “Why?”

Chloe looked surprised at the question, and pursed her lips in thought before answering.  “Because we’ve worked with each other for a year, and I realized that I really don’t know much about you, other than that you’re a rich nightclub owner who likes to work with me on cases.”  She gave his hand a squeeze.  “And... I’d like to know you better.”

Tingles shot through his arm where she touched him, warming him as it traveled to his chest.  What was this strange feeling inside of him?  Surely something... good?  Something....  He didn’t know what it was, but he wanted to explore it more.  He tightened his hold on her hand as he glanced at her, his face softening into a tender expression.  “Th-thank you, Detective.  That means a lot to me.”

“Thank you for the tour, Lucifer.”   Her smiling countenance had his heart beating a little faster.

For a long moment the fallen angel stared into Chloe’s eyes, losing himself in their aqua depths.  His gaze dropped to the blush tinting her cheeks, to her pert nose, then down to her kissable lips.  They parted slightly under his hungry gaze -- how he craved the taste of them!  He glanced back up to see her eyes darken with desire.  She was so beautiful....  Passion flared in him -- passion and excitement and all sorts of things he never felt with anyone else.  Just with her -- only with her.   _Chloe._

He started to move toward her just as she leaned forward, her eyes on his lips.  He felt himself start to smile.  Was she going to kiss him?  He couldn’t believe it -- his detective, kissing him!  How he had dreamed of this moment for so long!  He drew closer, unable to look away.  She was so near that they shared the same breath... just a few millimeters, and --

The detective’s phone rang, destroying the mood and breaking them apart instantly.

She gave a nervous little laugh as she fished her phone out of her pocket.  “Sorry,” she said as she checked the screen.  “I have to take this.”  She stood up and walked over to the bar, leaving Lucifer drowning in raging desire.  Chloe was the only one who could bring him to his knees with just a look or touch.  Why, he didn’t know, but she had always been special -- and always would be, to him.

When she returned, the fallen angel had finally gotten his unruly passions under control.  Rising as she approached, he smiled crookedly at her.  She returned his gaze with regret in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, that was Trixie’s babysitter.  She says something’s come up and she has to leave.  I have to go home.”

Lucifer sighed.  “Of course, Detective.”

“Thank you for the tour.”

He smiled down at her.  “You’re quite welcome.  I’ll walk you to your car.”

Chloe shook her head.  “It’s not necessary.”

“All part of the service, Detective.”  Offering her his arm, he felt ten feet tall when her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow.  Satisfaction shot through him.  Chloe had gotten a glimpse of who he really was -- well, without him showing her his Devil face -- and seemed pleased.  That thought brought a lightness to Lucifer’s step and a smile to his face.  He didn’t know why, but it did.

He felt... happy.

Shaking his head at his own inexplicable feelings, the Devil escorted his partner to the elevator, content just to be with her.

 

 


End file.
